


Party Planning

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Engineering Professor Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forensics Professor Natasha Romanov, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Happy Tony Stark, History Professor Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sexual References, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony is approached about planning a party for his boyfriend.





	Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Distraction” [S1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

“Stark!”

Tony turns at his name to see the forensics professor Miss Romanov behind him. He offers her a bright smile. She was one of the few members of the faculty on the short list of those he liked. “Nat” he greats her warmly.

She smiles at him, “been looking for you”

“Oh,” he says, “Have you know? What can I help you with?”

Natasha grabs him firmly by the elbow and leads him into an empty class room. She closes the door after them.

Tony raises his brow in question.

“If you hung around the staff lounge it would have been easier to find you” she says with a grin. “I hope you know what day it is Sunday”

He doesn’t dignify that with a response and hopes his expression gets across just how ridiculous of a question that was.

She rolls her eyes at him and carries on. “The faculty want to throw Steve a party on Friday. A surprise one”

“You know Steve hates people making a big deal about his birthday” Tony says.

“If he didn’t want people to make such a big deal about it, maybe he should have chosen a different field of study.” Nat argues. It's a long running joke among the staff... and a fair amount of the students. “An ex-military now American History professor born on the 4th of July, c’mon. There is too much fun to be had in that.”

Tony can’t help but laugh. There was absolutely no denying how unbelievably corny his boyfriend was.

“Okay, okay.” He says, “What do you need me to do?”

“Distract him.” She says smiling. “You both have two free periods before the lunch break on Friday. He normally likes sitting in the staff lounge during that time. We want to set up the party in the lounge, and we need him out of the area.”

“No problem.” He says with a wink.

She gives him a playful shove “дурак” she mutters fondly.

Tony shoves her back. He moves to leave.

“Tony?” She calls out. “Don't have sex where the students could find you” she says with a laugh.

“No promises” he returns jokingly.

 


End file.
